


Night Sky

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who, Harry Potter - Fandom, Sherlock - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Fun, Homoverse, Multi, joke, multifandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2118945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Homoverse AU- In a world where only homosexual couples are accepted, heterosexuals known as "stranges" are brutally murdered by the government. The Doctor always knew he was strange, but had kept it hidden from everyone until he met Rose Tyler, a criminal running from the police in order to fall in love with whomever she chooses. Together, they will run as fugitives throughout the fanfiction world, whilst getting help from other homosexual couples, hoping they won't get caught.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first fanfiction ever, so try not to hate on it too much! This story basically makes fun of the fact that 10th/Rose is one of the only famous heterosexual pairings. It also goes a bit deeper, switching how society currently feels about homosexual couples (especially Russian society). I can also put more homosexual couples in from different fandoms, just leave the pairings in the comments! There will be light swearing, so don't be offended! Also, I've never actually seen Doctor Who, so I hope my character impersonations don't offend any of you! <3

The Doctor stared out into the night sky, wondering once again how many stars existed. Sometimes, he swore he knew the number of them. However, one cannot know exactly how many stars are in that sky. At least, not at the moment. It may well be that humans will find something of that sort out in the future. He sighed, and decided it would be best to go back inside….But something was keeping him from joining the reception again. Funny how fate works that way sometimes.  
At this point in time, our Doctor was attending the wedding of a certain flirt named Jack Harkness and his partner, Ianto Jones. The Doctor was actually quite surprised about their engagement in the first place, seeing as Jack wasn't exactly the type of person who would even contemplate settling down. However, he was quite happy for the couple. The Doctor was always glad to see his friends finally fall in love and settle down, eventually adopting children and the like. Although, he was always waiting for the moment when he would find a man of his own to settle down with. Someone with strong arms and a heart the size of the whole night sky, itself. Between you and I, he didn't want to just be the best man anymore. He was sick and tired of having that job, and he just wanted a best man of his own. However, he had never had a crush on a man before. And he knew why, but no one else did (aside from Jack, who was his best mate). He was lost in this train of thought until he heard a voice beside him.  
"Do you enjoy the nighttime too?" He turned and glanced at the woman as she spoke. Her large brown eyes scanned the stars before turning to look at him again, with a smile. She had a pretty smile, and long, blond hair. The type a woman might run her hands through, but certainly not a man. Men fancied short hair and muscles. However, he could not help but smile at the woman's curvy figure.   
"Why, yes, actually I do." He finally responded, feeling a bit odd for taking so long to respond. She paused, staring him down, and then finally looking him back in the eye.  
"You don't have a plus one then?" She smiled, mischievously. The Doctor felt his eyes widen.  
"Who are you to ask such a personal question?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.   
"Yeah, I thought so." She smiled again, staring at the ground as if embarrassed. "So, whose family do you belong to?"  
"I'm Jack's best man, actually." He looked at her again, good god her eyelashes were long. She really was a spectacle, and her lover was lucky to have her, whoever the lucky girl was. She was the type of girl the Doctor would usually end up falling for, and threaten to send him up to the federal government. However, this girl seemed different somehow…   
"Are you?" She smiled. "I know Jack from high school! What a great man, we actually dated for a while." Her eyes went back out to looking at the night sky. The Doctor felt as though he couldn't breathe.  
"Are you saying that-" Was all he managed to get out before she interrupted once more.  
"Yes, I'm strange. I know." She laughed light heartedly. "Sorry, I thought you were too!"  
"W-what? No, of course not. I am absolutely not strange in the slightest! I clearly fancy men." He spluttered out, appalled. He knew he was lying, but he really couldn't share such a large secret to a stranger. Even if that stranger was, er, strange as well. "I thought all of you were you know…extinct!"  
"Well, believe it or not, it's not really a genetic thing. It just sort of…you know, happens." She smiled again. "You're not…going to tell anyone are you? I just thought…I don't know, it's queer for someone as sweet and handsome as you are to not have a lover and I-"  
"No, of course! I'm completely flattered, just a bit flustered." He stopped. There was no way in hell he was going to confess to this absolute stranger about his deepest thoughts, right? And even though she was witty, charming and absolutely gorgeous, and evidently strange, he just couldn't say it. What if she was lying? Had Jack told her? Honestly…Wait, did it mean Jack was strange?! No…he just flirted with whomever came within a foot of him. That's all.   
"Flattered? Well, isn't this uncomfortable. I was hitting on a man who I don't even know the name of!" She looked at him again, "It really was rude of me."  
"Well, I'm the Doctor." He began, staring blankly back at the party behind them.  
"What sort of name is that?" She scoffed, obviously still flirting with him. He felt his face heat up just a tad.  
"Not quite sure, but it's mine." He smiled back at her. In all reality, he just wanted her to leave. He really did take quite a liking to her, but if anyone aside from Jack were to find out the Doctor was strange…Well, it would be the end for both him and…  
"Samantha." She said, as if reading his mind, and sticking out her hand. "My name is Samantha Tyler."   
When he shook her hand, he had no idea of how much his life would change in the coming year. Nor did he fully understand the weight of love which he would feel for her. Little did either of them know, the stars they so enjoyed were crossed, and would bring the end of both of them.

***  
The next time the Doctor saw Samantha, it wasn't very long after their first meeting. Perhaps an hour after? Maybe two. The reception was drawing to a close, and he decided he would rather not sit around and watch drunken men try to snog him. So, he said his farewells to Ianto, although Jack was nowhere to be seen. He was glad he didn't see Samantha after their meeting on the balcony, but he secretly wished he could see her again. It was probably for the best, though. Admitting he was strange would be a recipe for disaster, and anything can happen when one is drunk and near such a lovely woman. He shook his head, yes, leaving now would be for the best.   
Suddenly, he began to hear sirens in the distance. He turned and saw multiple police cars coming near. But what in the world would they be coming for?   
"Doctor?!" He heard a familiar voice call from the distance. "Is that your car?"  
"Oh, Samantha!" He exclaimed, "Er, I-"  
But before he could finish, she screamed, "Unlock it!"  
"What?"  
"Just unlock the goddamn door!" She cried out. In shock, he unlocked the door and she jumped in his car. When he didn't get in, she began to panic. "Get in! Get in and drive!"  
He did as he was told, and began to back out of the parking lot.  
"Jesus fucking CHRIST!" She yelled, "Faster than that!" The Doctor backed out of the parking lot and continued speeding down the street by where the reception was being held. He glanced out of his rear view mirror, and realized the sirens were following them.   
"Dear lord, are the police following us?" His eyes widened, as he gripped the wheel.  
"Yes, they are! Now DRIVE FASTER! For the love of god!"  
"But where the fuck am I supposed to go?" He looked at her.  
"How am I supposed to know?!" She exclaimed, "I thought I was finally safe to be whoever the fuck I wanted to!"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I'm a flaming strange, you fucking idiot! I fancy boys! The government doesn't like girls who fancy boys!"  
"You let the government find out that you fancy boys?"  
"No, but I killed the people that did!" She threw her hands down.  
"You WHAT?!" He stepped on the gas. They zoomed over the street, feel ing gravel fly out below them. He was about to enter onto the highway, where there were eerily no cars out. He began heading towards it, not really caring about which direction he chose. He realized he had no control of the situation at hand. It was as though his body was moving without his brain telling it to. It made the Doctor feel odd, and he didn't like it one bit.   
"Go under that bridge!" She commanded. He did as he was told.  
It was if he was in a movie. When he looked behind, the cars couldn't make it under the bridge without getting stuck. And they hit one another before they could even begin to make it out. With a large BOOM, the cars each caught on fire, the Doctor's Honda Accord barely making it out. He was shaking violently, as he began to take his hands off the wheel. When did he start crying? He couldn't remember.   
"Oh my god, keep your eyes on the road!" He had forgotten about his passenger. "Keep driving, They'll send more coppers. We need to just keep driving."  
"W-we just killed so many of them!" He looked at her, tears beginning to stain his cheeks.  
"Oh for Christ's sake, we don't know that for certain." She rolled her eyes.   
"Where did you even learn how to do that?" He looked at her, his eyebrows raising.  
"First of all, I'm used to it, you little twat." She growled at him, "Second of all, haven't you ever seen Thelma and Louise?"   
"Yeah, of course I have! It's one of the most anti-strange movies of our time!" He looked at her.  
"Yeah, I know. Tellin' kids how girls and boys shouldn't be together or else it'll end up in death." She rolled her eyes. "Thing is, it's not really that big of a deal."  
"It's an enormous deal, Samantha!" He looked at her, "You are KILLED if the government finds out about it! And evidently they did with you!"  
They both went silent for a long time after he said that. The Doctor was still in such a state of shock, he was amazed he could even drive. Once and a while, Samantha would say some incoherent sentence, usually about sex or blood…He decided not to question it. She would probably be gone soon enough, and then he could get back to his ordinary life. Aside from the fact that he had killed so many police officers…He wasn't sure if he would ever be able to get over that. He continued to drive the car as fast as he could, zooming past farms and acres of land. The night sky loomed over them, not seeming as interesting and pretty as it had before. Two hours passed when Samantha finally spoke again.   
"Someone must've recognized me." She put her hand over her eyes. "God, even with the plastic surgery. They must've recognized me."  
"You mean you're under an alias?" He looked at her, bewildered. "Are you even strange?"  
"Of course I'm under an alias, and why the fuck would I lie about my bloody sexuality?"  
"Then why would you tell me?" He lowered his brow.  
"Because I thought you'd make a nice lay." She looked out her window again.  
"Wait, all you wanted to do was have SEX with me?!" He looked at her again.  
"A girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do." She shrugged.  
"So what do we do now? Should I just drop you off on the side of the road?" He turned and asked her.  
"Wait, you're thinking of leaving me?" She scoffed. "Well, I never."  
"Are you expecting me to stay with you? I'm normal! I don't want to be caught up in this!" He looked at her again, pleadingly.  
"Well, it's too late for that, Doctor. They already saw your car! They already saw YOU."  
"But aren't they dead?"  
"Who fucking knows? I can't allow you to take chances like that!" She looked at him.  
"But you don't know me! Why would you care? Do I still seem like a good shag to you?"  
"No! I just…" She paused at that, quieting down, "I just need a friend right now. And you seemed kind enough. And you're not attached to anyone…"  
The Doctor just rubbed his temples, even he didn't know what he wanted to do anymore. But she seemed like a nice girl, and she had a point about him being caught by the police. He didn't want them to find out that he had helped a strange, wait, a MURDEROUS strange. Or worse, that they found out he was one as well. Alright, not a murderous one, but a strange nonetheless. However, no one but Jack knew at this point, right? It was silent for about a half an hour before he spoke again.  
"Alright, if you want to be partners in crime…" He began with a sigh, "We're going to have to trust each other. Now, I'm not very comfortable with that because I don't know you in the slightest. Also, I'm not exactly sure how I'm going to be able to trust you when you just barely lied to me. And I understand that I'm probably an excellent shag, but you still should not have done that just to sleep with me."  
"Okay, so how am I supposed to gain your trust?" She tilted her head to the side.   
"I want to hear your name. Your real name." He kept his eyes on the road. She stared ahead at the road as well.   
"Well, my name is Rose. Rose Tyler to be exact."  
The Doctor felt his breath stop again. "Y-you mean, THE Rose Tyler?"  
"The one and only." She sighed, shutting her eyes. She always hated this next part.  
"Impossible! They said they killed Rose Tyler!"  
"Well, they said they did. But they didn't." She stopped, "In fact, they've been lying to you for the past five years."  
"Oh, my good lord in heaven!" His eyes widened even more, "I cannot believe this. You're the Rose Tyler who killed her own family after they sold her out for being a strange?"  
"Not on purpose! I would never kill them on purpose." She frowned, looking at him.   
"This could honestly not get any worse." The Doctor moaned, and at that time, in the middle of nowhere, one of the tires decided to get a flat.   
Jesus fucking Christ.


End file.
